


Hungry Hands

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Lap Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When you give Paterson directions, he's good at following them -- and he always gets rewarded for that.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Kudos: 9





	Hungry Hands

“You can look, but you can’t touch.” You tell him, as you climb onto his lap as he’s sitting on the couch. 

He’s already blushing when you do, hands already tensing, wanting to hold your hips, but you’ve told him you can’t, so he just watches as you settle on top of one of his big thighs, watches as you grind your hips down onto him. 

He could write a thousand poems, about the way you look with the sunshine from the window illuminating your skin, about the feeling of your body against his. He savors these moments, takes what you give him with hungry hands. 

“I’ve got plans for you,” You whisper in his ear, moan breathy and soft for him as you brace yourself on his chest, “If you’re good.” 

It’s always a struggle for Pat, who has to bite his lip to stop himself from begging. He can feel your hot pussy right there, right on his thigh, can feel the wetness of your cunt soaking through your underwear and staining his jeans. 

“(Y/N),” He whines as your thighs tense around his, as you lean in to suck at his neck, lick his pulse and nibble on his ear, your hot breath sending tingles straight to his cock, “Please?” 

“No,” You moan, “Be good – be good for me honey.” You kiss him sweetly, and he kisses back eagerly, lets himself be used, lets you melt against him. 

He’s so eager, all the time, wants to please you, so he does as he’s told. You nudge his knee with your hand and he presses his thigh up against you as you grind down onto it, as your hips thrust, trying to get the friction you need. 

By the time you’re close to coming, he’s practically begging you to let him help, “You’re so pretty, let me? You know I’m good for it, you’re so wet I can feel how wet you are, let me help?” 

But you just moan and groan and sigh into his neck until you’re finally there, and only once you come all over him and his jeans, do you reach for his hand, giving him permission to touch. 

“You were so good,” You tell him with a smile as your body thrums from its first orgasm of the night, “Take me to bed?” 

He’s never gotten off the couch so fast in his life.


End file.
